Fiona (CoH)
|mentioned = |revival = 929 YSD }} Fiona Unicorn is one of the five protagonists of Might & Magic: Clash of Heroes, a necromancer in the service of the Spider aspect of Asha. She is shown being dealt a mortal blow as a human girl and subsequently transformed into a ghost and necromancer. Biography Fiona was a child of Lord Edric Unicorn and lived with her brothers, Godric and Aidan. She came with them to attend the ceremony in Irollan, but everyone was attacked by demons. She fled to a portal made by Delara, but due to Azexes' attacks, she was transported to Heresh and died because of the wounds. However, she survived, but was raised as a ghost. She finds herself in Heresh and found Sir Skelton, a former knight of the Holy Griffin Empire, who is being confronted by zombies of the local graveyard. Sir Skelton gives her some his men (skeletons) to defeat them. Later, Sir Skelton pointed her to Markal, who might have known how to bring Fiona alive. During her time with Markal, she is confronted several times by Ludmilla's allies and demons coming out of portals. Eventually, she defeated Ludmilla and re-gained her life from the spirits she received from Death Cult Ritual. Later, she traveled to Silver Cities and was captured by Azh Rafir, but Nadia came, freed them and defeated her father. Eventually, she married King Alexei and became queen. She is mother of king Nicolai Griffin. She brought Markal to royal court as an councillor. Later, after her death, Markal took her skull, which he carried wherever he went. Gameplay Fiona is the leader of the undead. Spell Prologue Fiona came to the forest of Irollan with her brothers and her father. She seemed very fascinated by the place. After Godric and Anwen went to meet their guests from the Silver Cities, the camp they were residing at was attacked by demons. While Fiona tried to escape the demon incursion, she was shot in the back by a demon and was badly injured. Godric and Anwen returned withe Lady Delara and Nadia and witnessed the fate of the camp. Fiona with the others ran for the portal that was opened for the Silver Cities, allowing her and the others to escape. However, because of being open for an extended period of time, the portal became unstable, scattering Fiona and the others across the land. Necropolis Fiona came to Heresh and discovers she is a ghost. With Markal by her side, she needs to find a way to become alive. Academy Fiona came to the Silver Cities to re-unite with her family and friends. When Azh Rafir summoned guards, she confronts Jaxler. Epilogue Fiona and her brothers were congratulated by Alexei and his father for the contributions. Eventually, they come to the site where demons attacked the camp to join her friends. Appearances Fiona appears in Might & Magic: Clash of Heroes and is mentioned in Heroes of Might and Magic V. Gallery Fiona undead sprite.jpg|Fiona's ghost sprite Fiona's army.jpg|Fiona with Markal and most of the Necropolis units HD-Fiona3.png Fionapredead.png|Fiona, restored back to life ru:Фиона (Асхан) Category:Clash of Heroes characters Category:Heroes V characters